Demon
by Ludie-Strange
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Demon da banda London After Midnight


O jovem conde Ciel Phantomhive estava deitado em sua cama em uma noite de tempestade, o vento e as gotas de chuva batiam contra a grande janela, as luzes dos relâmpagos iluminavam o quarto escuro.

- Sebastian! – chamou o menor...não sabia bem o porque mais não queria ficar sozinho aquela noite.

Não demorou muito até o mordomo Sebastian aparecer no cômodo, segurando um candelabro com três velas acesas. Olhava preocupado para seu mestre que o respondia com um olhar um tanto amedrontado.

- F-fique comigo esta noite. – gaguejava o seu jovem mestre...que não era de muitas palavras ainda mais quando se tratavam de ordens.

- Ora ora Bocchan isto poderia ser uma ordem? – dizia o mordomo em um tom calmo e com um sorriso provocante.

- É uma simples ordem...fique aqui até que eu durma. – dizia o conde enquanto virava para o outro lado de sua cama, olhando para a janela.

**_Through darkened streets and blackened gloom [Pelas ruas escuras e uma escurecida melancolia] _**

**_The candles dim in your bedroom [As velas fraquejam em seu quarto] _**

**_Rain reflecting shadows in the night [Chuva refletindo sombras na noite]_**

O mordomo se aproxima da cama e senta na outra extremidade da mesma, coloca o candelabro na pequena mesa ao lado e vira-se novamente para o menor que estava com os olhos semi-serrados olhando para as cortinas.

- Bocchan...você não está com sono. – Ciel estremece e se encolhe um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Sebastian tão perto, sentia a respiração do outro em sua nuca...quando é que ele tinha se aproximado tanto?

- Deixe-me cuidar de você até que você durma...vamos brincar até que você se canse e o sono o consuma por completo. – sussurrava o mordomo próximo ao ouvido de seu mestre.

Não teve tempo de responder, os lábios finos do mordomo já estavam colados nos seus, aquela língua habilidosa adentrava a sua boca explorando-a.

**_The moon is full and through the mist [A lua está cheia e através do nevoeiro] _**

**_I hear your voice i feel your kiss [Eu ouço sua voz e sinto seu beijo] _**

**_The line grows thin between what's wrong and right. __[A linha diminui entre o que é certo e errado]_**

Sentia o toque daquelas mãos frias em sua pele que logo se arrepiava, sua camisa era levantada e ele nada podia fazer contra aquele mordomo atrevido...não queria fazer. Deixava Sebastian ir em frente com aquele jogo. As mãos pecaminosas do demônio subiam pelas suas coxas e costas, desciam e voltavam a subir num ritmo excitante. Seu pequeno corpo não reclamava...muito pelo contrário até parecia pedir por mais.

**_Burning flesh, pale as the stars [Pele ardente, pálida como as estrelas] _**

**_No one knows just who you are [Ninguém sabe quem você é] _**

**_Drive the knife in deeper to my soul [Enterrou a faca profundamente em minha alma]_**

O mordomo continuava a beijar aquela pequena boca tão doce, tocando com suas mãos aquela pele frágil, sentindo o menor se encolher a cada toque, aquilo o excitava cada vez mais, ansiava pelo corpo de seu jovem mestre. Sua mão adentrava o meio das pernas de Ciel e ia de encontro ao membro do garoto, começava então a massageá-lo até que o mesmo ficasse pulsando de prazer. Não demorou muito para sentir o liquido quente escorrer por entre seus dedos.

**_Velvet touch your mouth on mine [Toque de veludo de sua boca na minha] _**

**_Drunk on lust like drunk on wine [Bebo na luxúria como bebo vinho] _**

**_The world will end we'll hear the thunder roll. __[O mundo acabará e nós ouviremos o som do trovão]_**

-P-pare S-Sebastian. – falava o garoto com a voz um pouco ofegante parando o beijo. Estava satisfeito por hoje.

Sebastian obedeceu, olhava nos olhos de Ciel e então retirou sua mão do membro dele e a lambeu. Esperava mais de seu mestre hoje...mais quem sabe o dia de amanhã?

Ciel virava para a janela novamente e então fechava os seus olhos, estava mais relaxado agora.

- Sebastian…se amanhã a noite esta tempestade continuar...fique comigo mais uma vez.

- Yes my lord.

**_Don't even say it [Nunca diga isso] _**

**_Don't even look away [Nunca olhe ao redor] _**

**_Haunted by [Caçado por] _**

**_Haunted by [Caçado por]_**

**_Black winged angel come to me [Um anjo negro alado vem a mim] _**

**_Release my soul from this misery. __[Entregue sua alma por esta miséria]_**

Após alguns minutos Sebastian ouvia um pequeno suspiro...Ciel havia caído nos braços de Morfeu. Então era a hora de cuidar dos afazeres da mansão, Sebastian apagava as velas com um único sopro e delicadamente deixava o quarto de seu mestre. Seguia pelo corredor escuro da mansão, iluminado apenas pelos relâmpagos e pela luz da lua.

Ciel pensava em Sebastian, seu coração batia mais forte em seu peito, estava sonhando com ele...aquele mordomo mordomo que nunca descansa, que nunca falha...um mordomo muito além de sua imaginação.

**_In the candle light you'll see [Na chama da vela você verá] _**

**_Just what all this means to me [O que tudo isto significa para mim] _**

**_The line grows thin between what's wrong and right. __[A linha diminui entre o que é certo e errado]_**


End file.
